


Dangerously Pretty (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feminine Harry, Happy Ending, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi, femininie, larry - Freeform
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: "لویی چکار داری میکنی؟میتونن ما رو ببینن.""اهمیتی نمیدم پرنسس. فقط بذار ببوسمت. میتونم؟""آ-آره."-جفتشون،هریو لویی عضو معروف ترین بند به نام وان دایرکشن هستن.اونا دوستای خوبین،نه چیز بیشتری.ولی هری مخفیانه لباسای زنونه میپوشه و آرایش میکنه و زمانایی که پیش بقیه نیستن لوییو دیوونه میکنه.چه اتفاقی میوفته وقتی که لویی بیشتر از این نتونه اینو تحمل کنه؟ ایا اونا فکر میکنن که قراره باهم بمونن وتلاش میکنن یا همه چیز از بین میره؟بخونید و بفهمید.-Written by: @Lovely-zianourry in Wattpad.You can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"زود باش،منو با این لباسا خجالت زده نکن هری. میدونی که باید مثل پدرت باشی.تو هنوزم میدونی که کشیش چی گفت؟اگه تلاش کنی درمان میشی." مامانم گونمو کشید ،اشاره میکرد که برم اتاق و لباسمو عوض کنم. من یه نیم تنه و جین تنگ پوشیده بودم و یه ذره ریمل داشتم.من هیچ اشکالی توش نمیدیدم اما بطور واضحی اون اشتباه بود و اشکال داشت.یه مرد باید رفتار مردونه داشته باشه ،از بقیه محافظت کنه و قوی باشه.  
اما من فقط میخواستم زیبا باشم.میخواستم واسه ادیشن زیبا باشم.درست شنیدید -ادیشن.امروز روزیه که بهم میگه میتونم یه اینده مثل یه خواننده ،یه ارتیست داشته باشم.  
"مامان،لطفا.حداقل میشه سعی کنی منو بخاطر کسی که هستم قبول کنی؟"من خسته بودم از صحبتای اون راجب پسری که از من بهتره .من حتی اونو نمیشناختم از زمانی که اون رفت وقتی که بچه بودم.  
"ولی هری ،تو این نیستی.تو این شدی.حالا برو،لباسای نرمال بپوش.هیچکس قرار نیس تو این لباسا از تو خوشش بیاد.این واسه مردم عادی نیست که گی یا فمنین (feminine) باشی .این درست نیست."گریم گرفت.چطوری میتونه؟اون مادرم بود.اون باید منو دوست داشته باشه بخاطر کسی که هستم و سعی نکنه تغییرم بده.چرا،خدا،من لایق اینم؟  
"اوکی"من تسلیم شدمو رفتم اتاقم .کمدمو زیرو رو کردم تا بلخره یه چیز پیدا کردم که یه کوچولو مردونه باشه.من هنوز جین تنگمو میپوشم ولی نیم تنمو با یه پلیور عوض کردم.خوب بود،یکی از لباسایی که دوسش دارم و مردونس.  
برگشتم پیش مامانم منو که دید سرشو با لبخند تکون داد.  
کلیداشو برداشت و سوار ماشین شدیم.  
موقعی که رانندگی میکرد سکوت بود.من داشتم به این فکر میکردم که چجوری میشد اگه مامانم قبولم میکرد.احساس خوبی داشت؟شاید من لایق شاد بودن نیستم،بخاطر اینکه زشتم.با کاتای (cuts) رو رون پام یا صورت بدون ارایشم.  
ما رفتیم و بعد یه مدت ادیشن شروع شد.  
\------------  
"اسمت چیه؟"سایمون،سخت ترین داور پرسید.  
"سلام،اسم من هری استایلزه و شونزده سالمه و توی نونوایی کار میکنم."نونوایی تنها جاییه که میتونم چیزی که هستم باشم.اونا منو بخاطر کسی که هستم قبول کردن و منو بخاطر کسی که هستم دوست دارنو من احساس خوبی ازاینکه دوستم دارن و قبول شدنم داشتم.  
"اوکی ،هروقت احساس کردی اماده ای شروع کن."اون گفت.یه نفس عمیق کشیدمو شروع کردم.

Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderfull  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love

اهنگو خوانندگی تمام چیزایین که میخوام انجام بدم.باعث میشه احساس زنده بودن و خوبی داشته باشم.و هرکسی که صدای منو شنیده میگه من تو این کار خوبم،ولی مامانم.اون هیچوقت چیز خوبی راجبم نگفته.

Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love

وقتی خط اخرو خوندم دوباره گوشامو ازاد کردم خب میتونم بشنومشون.مردم دیوانهوار دست میزدم و من خوشحال بودم.مردم از خوندن من لذت برده بودن که باعث میشد احساس کنم که لیاقتشو دارم،چیزی که تا الان احساسش نکرده بودم.  
از وقتی مامانم رازمو فهمید از من متنفر شد.البته که جلوی مردم نه ولی وقتی تنها میشدیم .و نه با رفتارای خشونتامیز ولی با کلمه ها .که بیشتر بهم اسیب میزنن.  
خب من پدر ندارم که بدونم اونم اینجوری رفتار میکرد یا منو قبول میکرد و باعث میشد احساس کنم دوستم داره.بعد از همه این زمان من تعجب میکنم.  
چرا ما رو ترک کرد؟مامانم کاری باهاش کرده بود؟من خیلی وقت پیش متوجه شدم که مامانم حتی نزدیک فرشته هم نیست.جما هم اینو میدونه.جما خواهرمه.و حتی اگه رفتارش رو با من میدید بازم کاری نمیکرداون در حال حاضر از ما دور شده و لازم نیس با ما سر کنه.اگه بخوام صادق باشم این بدتر اسیب میزنه.  
"خب،هری،من فک میکنم تو پتانسیل داری ولی...."  
"خفه سایمون،اون عالی بود،تو یه آره از من گرفتی."  
لوییز (Louise) با یه لبخند گفت من میتونستم ببینم که سایمون سعی میکنه که بهش نخنده و با ناراحتی بهش نگاه کنه.ولی نتونست.با صدا بلند خندید.و فکر کنم اون باعث شد که بگه اره.  
من سه تا اره گرفتم و به مرحله بعد رفتم و من تنها میتونم امیدوار باشم که مردم برای من تبعیض قائل نشن بخاطر کسی که هستم.


	2. Chapter 2

1سال بعد  
"هری،آمادهای. ما تا یه ساعت دیگه ملاقات داریم و باید تا یه ربع دیگه راه بیوفتیم."لیام سرم دادکشید از وقتی که اومدم حموم نیم ساعت گذشته .خب قضاوت نکنید،ولی از وقتی که تو بزرگترین بویبند جهانم تنها زمانی که میتونم چیزی باشم که هستم زمانایی که خونم.و منظورم برای مامانم نیست.منظورم اپارتمانی که با بهترین دوستم تقسیم کردم.یه عضو دیگه بندم،لویی تاملینسون.

وقتی همه ما کنار هم قرار گرفتیم (بند شدیم) من ترسیده بودم.من اعتراف میکنم.من نمیدونستم چه اتفاقی میوفته اگه یکی از اونا مچ منو درحالی که ،خب خودمم بگیره.نمیدونم اونا چی میگن وقتی منو با ارایش و لباس زیرای دخترونه ببینن یا لباسای دیگه.

خب،پس من فقط بهشون نگفتم،شاید بهشون بگم.

"باشه،دارم میام." سریع ارایشمو پاک کردم و اومدم بیرون.رفتم اتاقم و لباسمو عوض کردم و رفتم به حال.منتظر من بودم و به نظر میرسید اذیت شدن.

"بیاید بریم."من گفتمو رفتم بیرون .بلند ناله کردنو گوشیاشونو برداشتن و رفتیم.

"هی،اون چیه ،هری؟"لویی کنارم نشسته بودو به گونم نگاه میکرد.

"اون ریمله؟"از نزدیک تر نگاه کرد. دستش شروع کرد به حرکت سمت شلوارش.

"اه هاه،ام....بعدا."من گفتم،نمیخواستم لیام و نایلم متوجه بشن.خب شاید من اماده نبودم که اعتراف کنم.  
\----------  
"هری،تو باید بهم بگی."لویی منو سمت دیوار هل داد ،ولی نه خیلی محکم.جوری که انگار نتونم فرار کنم ."اون ریمل بود؟تو ارایش کردنو دوست داری؟"اون سریع گفت.

"ل-لطفا ب-به هی-هیچکس نگو." با لکنت گفتم و اجازه دادم اشکام صورتمو خیس کنن.

"نمیگم،هرگز،من باهاش اوکیم یعنی باهاش مشکلی ندارم،هِل،من گیم چرا باید برای مردم تبعیض قائل بشم؟"به چشمام نگاه کرد و لبخند کوچولو زد.من میدونم که اون میدونه که اینو گفته ولی شاید اهمیت نمیداد.

"ت-تو گ-گیی؟"من با سوپرایز پرسیدم و سر تکون داد.

"او-اوکی" من دوباره با لکنت گفتم بنظر میومد که لویی ناراحت شده.

"لکنتتو تموم کن و بیا یه فیلم ببینیم."دستمو گرفت و منو سمت اتاق نشیمن برد.رو مبل نشست و من کنارش نشستم.

اون خیلی کوچیک بود،ولی هنوزم دستشو دور بدنم گذاشته بود و یه کوچولو بغلم کرد بود.باعث میشد احساس عجیبی داشته باشم ولی از طرفیم احساس خوبی داشت.اون حسی مثل خونه داشت.

ما شروع به تماشای 'در واقع عشق' کردیم .من سرو ته فیلمو میدونستم و نمیتونستم جلوی خودم برای خوابیدن بگیرم.

\----------  
"هری،بیدار شو."یه نفر منو تکون میداد که از خواب بیدار شم و من نمیخواستم.

"نهههههههه ،تنهااااااااااااااام بذار"من ناله کردم،هنوز اندازه جهنم خسته بودم.

"زود باش،هز ،ما امروز یه ملاقات داریم،بلند شو ،واست ساندویچ درست کردم."لویی گفت و من به سرعت بیدار شدم.

"تو چی؟همه چیز خوبه ؟اشپزخونه اتیش گرفته؟لویی به خدا قسم..."

"اروم باش هز ،همه چیز خوبه."اون ناله کرد."اگه من فقط یه تست درست کنم واقعا نمیتونم چیزیو بسوزونم،حالا میتونم؟"اون به کیوتیم لبخند زد و لبامو جمع کردم.

"اره ،بخشید." لبامو جمع کردمو اون دستشو رو صورتم گذاشت.و لپمو اروم کشید.

"تو خیلی کیوتی." اون نیشخند زد وقتی لپام قرمز شد.

"خوب تو اون ساندویچ شتیو میخوری یا؟؟؟"بعد چند دقیقه پرسید،بهم نگاه کردیمو سرمو تکون دادم،بخاطر انتخاب کلمههاش نیشخند میزد.رفتیم اشپزخونه ،صبحونه هامو برداشتیم و سمت میز رفتیم.

وقتی شروع به خوردن کردیم یه سوال بود که توقعشو نداشتم.


	3. Chapter 3

"میشه بعضی وقتا آرایشتو بهم نشون بدی؟"با اشتیاق بهم نگاه کرد.

"اممم...ن‌-نمیدونم ،تو میخوای که اینکارو بکنم؟" پرسیدم ، نمیدونستم چرا میخواد آرایشمو ببینه.

"میخوام، واقعا مشکلی ندارم تمام وقتی که خونه تنهاییم آرایش داشته باشی." لبخند زد، یه چیز متفاوت تو چشماش بود.

"او-اوکی ،میتونم . اگه بخوای بعد از اینکه از مصاحبه برگشتیم بهت نشون میدم." سریع گفتم ، یجورایی خوشحال بودم خوشش اومده.

"میتونم موقع آرایش کردن ببینمت؟" یه سوال دیگه که گیجم کرد.

"اره فکر کنم." لبخند زدم . ظرفامونو برداشتیم و سمت آشپزخونه رفتیم . شروع کردم و ظرفارو تو ماشین‌ظرفشویی گذاشتم و میتونستم حس کنم که به کونم زُل زده.

"میدونی ،بهتره عکس بگیری،بیشتر میمونه ." خندیدم و کونمو تکون دادم. (ودف این لکنت داشت:-\ )

"اوه تو فکر میکنی؟ اگه همینجوری نگهش دارم چی؟" اومد سمتم کونمو گرفت ، یه کوچولو فشار داد.

"ل-لویی چ-چه کار د-داری میکنی؟" یه دفه گفتم و لویی متوجه شد که داشت چه‌کار میکرد و ولم کرد.

"متاسفم. " سریع گفتو رفت اتاقش .حتما برای اینکه لباسشو عوض کنه .

بعد یه مدت جفتمون آماده بودیم و سرموقع لیام بهمون زنگ زد، گفت اینجاس که مارو ببره .

\------------

"خب هری، میخوای راجب خودت و کندال بهمون چیزی بگی؟" مصاحبه‌گر بهم چشمک زد و من فقط میخواستم که داد بزنم ، خسته شده بودم.

"اره ، میدونی ، ما فقط دوستیم." من تلاشمو برای بهترین لبخند فیکم کردم ، ولی بدبختانه موفق نبودم.

همه تو این دنیای لعنتی فکر میکنن من زن‌بازم ،ولی واقعا ،نیستم. من فقط دوستایی دارم که بعضیاشون زنن. ظاهر دارم با همشون قرار میزارم.

لویی بدون توجه منو لمس میکرد به نظر میاد که ارومم کرد.

لیام بعد مصاحبه مارو رسوند خونه و رفتیم داخل .

"خب ، الان بهم نشون میدی؟" لویی سریع گفت ، حتی تلاش نکرد که به چشمام نگاه کنه. انگار که خجالت‌ کشیده.

"اره ، البته ، بیا اینجا. " گفتم و کشیدمش تو حموم . نشست روی توالت . من شروع کردم به زدن پودر به صورتم.احساس عجیبو غریبیِ وقتی که آرایش میکنم یکی بهم نگاه کنه. بعد ریمل برداشتم ،شروع کردم و زدم به مژه‌هام .

رژ لب قرمزو برداشتم و با دقت زدم به لبام. وقتی تو آینه به خودم نگاه کردم نمیتونستم به انعکاس خودم لبخند نزم . این کسیه که هستم ، خب کسیه که میخوام باشم.

بعد ارایش کردنم به لویی نگاه کردم و اون داشت دقیق به من نگاه میکرد .بلند شد اومد نزدیکم وایساد، دستاش گونم ،لبام و گردنمو لمس میکرد .

"خیلی خوشگلی ،پرنسس." زمزمه کرد و محکم بغلم کرد .منم بغلش کردم و حس کردم دستاش دارن به سمت کونم حرکت میکنن . یادم افتاد که پنتی توری پوشیدم و ترسیدم که اگه بفهمه منو مسخره کنه.ولی نمیدونم چرا اون از ارایشم خوشش اومد .

اروم کونمو گرفت منو بیشتر سمت خودش کشید. لباش سمت گردنم رفت و من نمیتونستم جلوی نالمو بگیرم.

شروع کردم خودمو روش میکشیدم و اون فقط گردنمو میبوسید.

"فاک ، پرنسس ، خیلی خوبه." توی گردنم ناله کردو حس خیلی عالی داشت ،که پرنسس صدام میکرد.

دوباره روی توالت نشست و منو کشید و خب روی روناش نشسته بودم. خودمو دیوانه‌وار روش میکشیدم ، خیلی حس خوبی داشت.

"آاااه‌ه‌ه‌" ناله کردم و سرمو پرت کردم عقب ، از فرصت استفاده کردو دوباره شروع کرد به بوسیدن گردنم.

"ددییییییی" ناله کردم، تازه بعد از اون فهمیدم چی گفتنم . بلافاصله وایسادم ، با چشمای کاملا باز بهش نگاه کردم.اونم با چشمای از حدقه بیرون زده بهم نگاه میکرد.

"من متاسفم ، من خیلی متاسفم ، فاک ." سریع پا شدم و دوییدم تو اتاقم، هنوز آرایشمو داشتم. خودمو انداختم رو تخت و شروع کردم به گریه کردن. فاک ، بدجور گند زده بودم.

بعد از اون سریع صدای در زدن شنیدم و لویی اومد داخل. اومد تو تختم و کنارم دراز کشید.

"مشکلی نیست .در هر صورت ا-ازش خوشم اومد. "با لکنت گفتو بعدش لبخند زد ، منو کشید نزدیک تر به خودش.

بهش لبخند زدم ،اونم لبخند زد.

و این همون چیزی بود که برای بقیه روز انجام دادیم.

\-------------

"لویی!" زمزمه کردم. "ساعت دهه . اینجا میخوابی؟" دماغشو بوسیدم و اون فقط لبخند زد.

"میتونم؟" با نیشخند پرسید و قرمز شدم.

"آ-اره، حدس میزنم . سریع برمیگردم ،میتونی لباستو عوض کنی .ا-اگه م-میخوای ." لکنت داشتم . شاید اون فکر کنه که میخوام بهش بگم چه‌کار کنه.

"کجا میخوای بری؟" غر زد. منو دوباره کشید تو تخت .

"فقط میخوام آرایشمو پاک کنم." خندیدم و لپشو کشیدم ، از تخت بلند شدم.

\------------

"یای،هری برگشته." بچگونه خندید.

"آه خفه شو. " با شیطنت هولش دادم به سرعت نزدیکش شدم . اون منو کشید نزدیکتر و این جوری بود که خوابیدیم.


	4. Chapter 4

"بیبی،بیدار شو." تو گوش لویی اروم گفتم و ناله کرد.

"تنهااااام بذارررر" شکایت کرد و من یه کوچولو خندیدم.

"زود باش،صبحونه درست کردم." گونشو بوسیدم و با تنبلی چشماشو باز کرد و با چشمای خسته بهم نگاه کرد و من فقط لبخند زدم.خم شدم روش و اروم بوسش کردم.

"ببین،برات اواردمش،صبحونه توی تخت چی داری بگی؟" سعی کردم بخندم ولی اون فقط نیشخند زد.

"میدونی،همین که صبح تو تخت باشی کافیه." گردنمو محکم گرفت و لبامون همو ملاقات کردن.بوسه رو عمیق کرد .

اروم ازش جدا شدم و گونشو لمس کردم."من گشنمه." لبخند زدم.احساس میکردم دوست‌پسرم یا حتی شوهرمه.ولی شاید منو بخاطر بدنم دوست داره .شایدم اونجوری که من دوسش دارم منو دوست نداره.شاید.

"باش." زیر لب گفت ،سریع بلند شد و شروع کرد به عوض کردن لباساش جلوی من.میدونم که میدونست دارم نگاهش میکنم و این کارو از عمد انجام میداد.

جین تنگ مشکی و تی‌شرت ساده پوشید.در هر صورت قرار نیست امروز جایی بریم.امروز مرخصی بودیم .هممون.

"چی درست کردی،پرنسس؟" بخاطر نیک‌نیمم قرمز شدم ولی باهاش کنار اومدم.دوسش داشتم،نه،عاشقش بودم.باعث میشد احساس خوبی داشته باشم.

"آم،املت درست کردم."با خجالت بهش نگاه کردم.

"اوه،یکی خجالت کشیده؟" اذیتم کرد،اروم به گونم دست زد.

بهش اخم کردم و فقط با شیطنت خندید."خب بیا الان بریم بخوریم.باشه؟" لبخند زد و در اتاقو برام باز نگه داشت.  
\----------

"این خیلی خوبه هزا،کاش منم میتونستم به خوبیه تو اشپزی کنم." با هیجان گفت و من خندیدم.

"من همیشه میتونم بهت یاد بدم." نیشخند زدم وقتی عجیب بهم نگاه کرد.

"میتونی؟"سرمو تکون دادم"همین الان میتونی؟"دوباره سرمو تکون دادم.  
"خب پس بیا انجامش بدیم."با خوشحالی جیغ زد "من میخوام پن‌کیک درست کنم" به صداش خندیدم.رفتیم اشپز خونه و هرچی برای پنکیک لازم بودو پیدا کردیم.  
\---------

"لعنتی،این پنکیکا عالین." ناله کرد وقتی داشت یه تیکه از پن‌کیکارو میخورد.

"داااه، من درستشون کردم." خندیدم،مطمئنن اون میخواست یاد بگیره اشپزی کنه اما تنها کاری که میکرد این بود که منو از پشت بغل کنه یا اذیتم کنه.

"منم کمک کردم." اعتراض کرد و منم فقط خندیدم.

"چطور کمکی؟لو تو تمام مدت مزاحمم میشدی."دوباره خندیدم و شروع کرد قلقلک دادنم ،حتی داشتم بیشتر میخندیدم.

"تمومش کن،تمومش کن لطفا" داد زدم ولی اون نمیخواست.

\---------

"چطور کمکی؟لو تو تمام مدت مزاحمم میشدی."خندیدم و شروع کرد قلقلک دادنم و داشتم بیشتر میخندیدم.

"تموم،تمومش کن لطفا" داد زدم ولی اون نمیخواست.

"لویی،لطفا،هرکاری میکنم." متعجب تمومش کرد و با یه نیشخند رو لباش بهم نگاه کرد.

"هرکاری؟" دور کمرمو گرفت بغلم کرد و منو کشید نزدیک تر.

"آ-اره" با لکنت گفتم، نمیدونستم کجا رو نگاه کنم.

"میذاری آرایشت کنم؟" پرسید،لبشو گاز گرفت. خب این قابل پیش‌بینی نبود.سرمو سریع تکون دادم ،لبخند زدم وقتی چشماش روشن شد.

رفتیم حمومو روی توالت نشستم. وسایل آرایشو پیدا کرد و جداشون کرد .

"فکر کنم اول باید پودر بزنم درسته؟"پرسید و با لبخند سر تکون دادم.در پودر و باز کرد و شروع کرد به زدنش. خیلی ملایم بود و با لبخند بهم نگاه میکرد.

"الان،سایه!" با صدای بلند گفتم.سایه بخش مورد علاقم تو آرایشه.باعث میشه چشمام خوشگلتر بشن.

"سبز میزنم،باعث میشه چشمات زیباترین باشن،البته همین الانم هستن."لویی لاس زد و قرمز شدم.

\-----

بعد از ارایش روی تخت کادل کردیم و احساس راحتی داشت.ولی هنوز نمیدونستم که چی بودیم.میترسیدم که بپرسم.

"بیبی؟"لویی پرسید "دوست پسرم میشی؟ "

قابل فهم بود که خیلی خیلی سوپرایز شدم. من از اول روش کراش داشتم .ولی حتی جرعتشو نداشتم که بهش نشون بدم.اون خیلی استریت به‌نظر میوند.

با دقت بهم نگاه میکرد ،با لبخند سریع سرمو تکون دادم .خیلی سوپرایز شده بودم که بخوام حرف بزنم.

"البته که میشم" داد زدمو بعد بغلش کردم.

بعدش اولین بوسه‌مونو به عنوان دوست‌پسر داشتیم.


	5. Chapter 5

دوست‌پسرا .کلمه‌ی قشنگیه‌الان ما چند ماهه که دوست‌پسریم واقعا عالی بود.بعضی وقتی یه سری دعواها داشتیم ولی هیچ کدوممون بدون هم نمیتونیم بمونیم پس همیشه رابطمونو دوباره درست میکردیم.

ما امروز یه ملاقات داشتیم و خوب بود.ما تو ماشین قایمکی دست همو گرفته بودیم .نمیدونستیم چجوری باید بهشون بگیم.

"بزن بریم." لویی اروم گفت و بهم لبخند زد.از ماشین پیاده شدم .تنها چیزی که میخواستم این بود که دستشو بگیرم.ولی نمیتونستم.خطرناک بود.

وارد ساختمون شدیم و باید جدا میشدیم.لویی همش بهم نگاه میکرد. مثل این بود که میخاد پیش من باشه دستمو بگیره. منم همینو میخواستم، پس انجامش دادم. رفتم پیشش و دستشو گرفتم.با چشمای گشاد بهم نگاه کرد ولی بعدش اروم شد و دستمو ول نکرد.

"ام لویی؟ هری؟" لیام پرسید ،سعی کرد هیجان‌زده به نظر برسه ولی نتونست. میدونم که میدونست از اول لوییو دوست داشتم.

"پس لری ریله؟"نایل زمزمه کردو خندیدم. مثل یه فن‌بوی دیوونه رفتار کر،یا لری شیپر.

و باور کنید یه بار مچشو موقع خوندن فنفیکشن گرفتم. یه لریش بود. اون منو قوی میکنه یا همچین چیزی. ازش پرسیدن کی اونو نوشته .یه اسمی مثل [یه اسمی حالا] بود. یِه ،اون نوشتش.

"اره هست، یا...؟"خندیدمو لویی با عشق نگاهم کرد ،کشیدمش نزدیک تر و گونشو بوسیدم.

"کامان مِیت، تو میتونی بهترشم انجام بدی." نایل به طور اساسی التماس میکرد که لباشو ببوسم و انجامش دادم. به ارومی لباشو رو لبام اسیر کردم و بوسه لطیف و شیرینی بود.

"عاشقتم." رو لباش اروم گفتم و تو بوسمون لبخند زد.

"منم عاشقتم،پرنسس." لویی لبخند زد.

"اه مای گاد،اوه مای گاد ، لری ریله." نایل مثل یه نوجوون داد کشید و هممون خندیدیم.

\---------

"همتون میدونید، قرارداد تا چند هفته دیگه تموم میشه؟" لیدرِ منیجر پرسید و هممون سرمونو تکون دادیم.خوشحال بودم.میدونم که هموفوبیک بودن و بعد قرار داد با هویج کونشونو سوراخ میکنم.

دارم شوخی میکنم اما در حقیقت، اونا منو بد شکنجه کردن ، بخاطر اینکه میدونستن پسرا رو دوست دارم‌.

\--------

"لویی ،یه روزی پیش مردمم کام اوت میکنیم؟" پرسیدم،روی تخت ولو شده بودیم و کادل میکردیم.

"اگه تو بخای این کارو میکنیم بیبی."پیشونیمو بوسید ،چرخیدم و خب حالا صورتامون کامل جلوی هم بود.

"میدونی خیلی خوب شد که پیش نایل و لیام کام اوت کردیم، اونا مارو قبول کردن و من واقعا بخاطرش خوشحالم، اونا دوستای عالین. دعوتشون کنیم اینجا؟شاید بتونیم یه شب مردونه داشته باشیم؟"پرسیدم وفکر کرد،بعد یه مدت قبول کردو من از تخت پریدم بیرون و شروع کردم زنگ زدن بهشون.دعوتشون کردم اینجا و موافقت کردن که تا چند دقیقه دیگه اینجا باشن.

"میدونی عاشقتم." بلند شد و بغلم کرد و دور کمرو محکم گرفت . دستامو دور گردنش گذاشتم و لبخند زدم وقتی نوک بینیمو بوسید.

"منم عاشقتم." گفتم و زنگ خورد، سریع رفتم که درو باز کنم و لیامو نایل و دعوت کنم تو.

"های، امشب میخوایم چه کار کنیم؟"نایل وقتی که سمت نشیمن میرفت پرسید ،جاشو نجات داد.(سر جاش نشست)

"واقعا نمیدونم، شاید بریم بیرونو صحبت کنیم ، یا شاید مست کنیم و عمیق ترین رازامونو لو بدیم ، حتی لازم نیس نگران باشیم"خندیدم و صورتاشون علاقشونو نشون میداد حتا لویی.

"اره ،موافقم ." نایل جیغ زد و روی فرش نشست و به ما اشاره کرد که توی دایره بشینیم. نشستیمو بعد چند لحظه یه بطری اواردم.

"خب شاید ما باید بطری بچرخونیم و روی هرکی که وایساد یه چیزی از خودش بگه که هیچکس نمیدونه.اوکیه؟" سرشونو تکون دادن و اول من بطریو چرخوندم.

"نایل؟" کسی بود که بطری روش وایساد و شروع کرد به فکر کردن.

"خب،شاید این چیزیه که شما نمیدونید ،من-من ، خب دمن ، سخته که بگم ، قول میدید که قضاوت نکنید؟"هممون سرمونو تکون دادیم و بلند ناله کرد.

"منهنوزیهباکرم"سریع گفتو و هیچکس متوجه نشد که چی گفته.

"اون چی بود؟"من پرسیدم و دوباره نفس عمیق کشید .

"خب ، من هنوز یه باکرم." سریع گفت و به زمین نگاه کرد ما با چشمای از حدقه بیرون زده بهش نگاه کردیم.ما نمیدونسیم که اون تا حالا با هیچکس نبوده.

"خب ، بگذریم ،نایل نوبت توعه که بطریو بچرخونی." با هیجان فریاد زدم .روی لیام وایسادو لیام خندید.

"خب این چیزیه که شما حتما راجب من نمیدونید،وقتی شونزده ساله بودم دوست پسر داشتم که باکرگیمو بخاطرش از دست دادم و بعدش اون شروع کرد راجب من دروغ گفتن و بخاطر این بود که کسی تولدم نیومد. "گفتش و جوری به نطر میومد که انگار براش اهمیتی نداره ولی وقتی دقت میکردی دردو تو چشماش میدیدی.

"چرا زود تر بهمون نگفتی لیام؟من خیلی بخاطر اتفاقی که برات افتاده متاسفم ،رفیق.اگه میدونستم،حتما میومدم." سریع سمتش رفتم و محکم بغلش کردم.نایل و لوییم همین کارو کردن.

"ما عاشقتیم و تو دوستای واقعیتو داری." گفتمو لویی ونایل موافقت کردن.اون مارو برای همیشه داشت.


	6. Chapter 6

"لویی!"از حموم داد زدم.نمیتونستم ریملمو پیدا کنم.

"چی شده بیبی؟"قایمکی تو حمومو نگاه کرد.دید که لب مرزه گریه کردنم .سریع اومد سمتمو محکم بغلم کرد.

"نمیتونم ریملمو پیدا کنم." هق هق کردم و اون حتی محکم تر بغلم کرد.

"پیداش میکنیم،قول میدم. اگرم نکردیم ، یدونه جدیدشو واست میخرم .قول میدم پرنسس‌." اروم گفت .چشمام و بعدش پیشونیمو بوسید.

"ممنونم ددی." لبخند زدم و گونه هاشو با دستام قاب کردم.برای بوسه خم شدم ."عاشقتم ددی"

منو بیشتر نزدیک خودش برد و بوسه رو عمیق‌تر کرد. دستام راهشونو سمت گرنش پیدا کردن ،اونم دستاشو رو پشتم گذاشت و چنگشون زد.

"بیا بریم اتاق ،باشه؟"خیلی هات توی گوشم زمزمه کرد و من سریع دنبالش رفتم. هولش دادم رو تخت و بعد رفتم روش .روی روناش نشستم و از لذت چشماشو بست.

"بیا." ناله کرد و منو کشید رو خودش ،همو بوسیدیم.شروع کردم کوبیدن اون پایین بهش و اون شروع کرد به ناله کردن تو دهنم.با لبه تیشرتم ور رفت و سریع درش اواردم.

چرخید و الان اون بالاس. شروع کرد به بوسیدن و گاز گرفتن گردنم و بعدش با نوک سینه هام بازی میکرد.نفسمو حبس کردم و دوباره ناله هامو شروع کردم.

"اوه،لو،ددی خیلی خوبه." دستشو برد پایین شکمم و همونجا رو لمس میکرد.پنتی‌مو دراوارد و شروع کرد به زدن لیسای کیتنی رو کل دیکم. بعد بیشتر دیکمو کرد تو دهنش و شروع کرد به تکون دادن من اون تو.خیلی زود ناله های داغونی میکردم.

"اگه تمومش نکنی میام." هشدار دادم و تمومش کرد،لباساشو دراوارد.شروع کرد به بازی کردن با سوراخم و احساس خیلی لذت‌بخشی داشت.

انگشتاشو کرد تو دهنمو شروع کردم به ساک زدنشون.وقتی به اندازه کافی خیس شدن اَوَلیو به ارومی وارد سوراخم کرد. خب من باکره بودم و این اندازه جهنم درد داشت ،خیلی زود که اروم شدم احساس بهتری داشت.

"دومی." تیکه تیکه گفتمو شروع کرد به فشار دادن دوتاش داخلم.

خیلی زود به اندازه ی کافی اماده بودمو لویی داشت کاندومو رو خودش میکشید و اون بزرگو دراز بود.

روم خم شد و بوسیدم وقتی که شروع کرد به فشار دادنش داخلم. حتی بیشتر از انگشتاش درد داشت . دستشو میکشید رو دیکم ، سعی میکرد لذتو جایگزین درد کنه.

"عاشقتم بیبی."تو گوشم خیلی شیرین زمزمه کرد و اون باعث اروم شدن من شد و دیگه اونقدر درد نداشتم.

"م‍-منم ع‍-عاشقتم ددی."ناله کردمو اون بیشتر فشار داد .خیلی زود کامل داخلم بود و اون بزرگ بود.مثل این بود که یه نفر داره نصفم میکنه .شروع کرد به حرکت کردن ،اولش خیلی داغون بود ولی بعد هر ضربه بهتر و لذت‌بخش تر میشد‌.

"اوه‌ه‌ه‌ه‌ه‌ه‌ه"چشام گرد شد وقتی به یه چیزی داخلم ضربه زد."اون چی بود؟" پرسیدم.

"پروستاتت."ناله کرد و دوباره بهش ضربه زد.

"اوه ددی،خیلی خوبه."ناله کردمو سریع تر شد.

"زیرم خیلی خوب بنظر میای،ببین چقدر عالی دیکمو تو خودت جا دادی." حرفای کثیف میزد و این باعث میشد بیشتر هورنی شم."تو ازش خوشت میاد پرنسس اه؟"

"اره ددی،خیلی عالیه." از لذت ناله کردم و میدونستم زیاد طاقت نمیارم .

"نیاز دارم بیام ددی."سرمو چرخوندم و چشمامو بستم ،لبمو گاز گرفتم.

"برای من بیا ، بیا پرنسس."دستشو میکشید رو دیکم ،محکم و سریع تا اونجایی که میتونست و لحظه بعد من روی تمام دست و شکمم اومده بودم.

خیلی طول نکشید که اونم داخل کاندوم اومد و سریع خودشو کشید بیرون .کنارم رو تخت دراز کشید .تمام چسبناکو کثیف بودیم ولی خوشحال بودم.باکرگیمو برای یه مرد عالی از دست دادم و اون لویی بود.

"عاشقتم."اروم گفتم و لبخند زدم و اونم بهم لبخند زد.

"منم عاشقتم،ولی میشه الان بریم حموم؟" پرسید ،خندیدمو و سرمو تکون دادم.

وسایلامونو برداشتیم و رفتیم حموم .و شاید ، فقط شاید من بهش بلوجاب دادم و اون بهم هندجاب داد.

شاید.


	7. Chapter 7

امروز روزیه که از دست منیجمنتمون راحت میشیم.ما میتونیم خودمون باشیم و من خیلی خوشحالم.

اخرین کنسرتمونم هست و من واقعا هیجان زدم.رو صندلی نشستم و میزارم لو (ارایشگرشونو میگه) جادوشو رو صورتمو موهام پیاده کنه.و من میخواستم جادویی باشم با بافت مو اینجور چیزا.ولی میدونم این خیلیه اگه بخوام انجامش بدم.

"هری!"لویی تو اتاق داد کشید و کارشو ول کرد وقتی منو دید.موهامو دو تا بافت زده بودمو ریمل داشتم. "تو خیلی زیبایی."اروم بهم گفت و صورتمو لمس کرد .چیزیو خراب نکرد فقط لبامو بوسید.نمیدونستم الان لو(ارایشگر-_-)چه فکردی میکنه،اون نمیدونست ما باهمیم.

"صبر کن ،شما با همین؟"جیغ زد،من قرمز شدم وقتی لویی منو از پشت بغل کرد و چونشو روی بازوم گذاشت'ممم'من من کرد و لو (ارایشگر) فقط لبخند زد.

"اوکی من شیپ میکنم."لبخند زد."وایساااا!امروز کام‌اوت میکنید؟"دوباره جیغ زد و ما خندیدیم و همه چیزو واسش تعریف کردیم.

"شما خیلی کیوتین.امیدوارم باهم خوشحال باشید ، شما لیاقت خوشحالیو دارید."اون گفت و بغلش کردم،اونم منو بغل کرد،خیلی محکم.

نمیتونم باور کنم امروز روزیه که ما میتونیم هر کاری که بخوایم بکنیم بخاطر اینکه اونا نمیتونن کاری دربارش کنن.

دیگه هیچ قدرتی در برابر ما ندارن و ما ازادیم.

"ما واقعا میتونیم کام اوت کنیم."بعد چند لحظه یه زمزمه تو گوشم شنیدم موقعی که لو رفت کاراشو با لیام انجام بده.

"اره میتونیم،انجامش میدیدم؟"لبخند زدم و برای یه بغل خم شدم.

"تو میخوای؟من میدونم که میخوام و شاید الانم میدونم که چجوری باید انجامش بدیم"نیشخند زد.

اوه خوبه ... الان کنجکاو شدم."چطور؟بهم بگو."  
"ناح،میفهمی."با چشمای ابی زیباش لبخند زد.

واقعا اون ازاردهندس.ولی دوسش دارم.من خیلی عاشقشم .ولی چی میشه اگه مردم مارو قبول نکنن؟

اگه از ما متنفر بشن چی؟الان که دارم راجبش فکر میکنم واقعا نگران و عصبیم.میدونم خیلیا مارو شیپ میکنن اما هنوز کسایی هستن که مارو قبول نکنن.

وقتی که به استیج میرفتیم لوییو کشیدم سمت خودم:"مطمئنی که اماده ای؟"نگران بودم.

"صد در صد هزا ،میخوام همه دنیا بدونن که برای منی،میخوام بدونن که زیبا ترین ادم روی سیاره برای منه،عاشقتم هرولد."

لبخند زدم."منم عاشقتم،ولی اگه مردم بعد از این از ما متنفر بشن چی؟"با ترس و ناراحتی پرسیدم.

"اونا اینکارو نمیکنن بیبی،قول میدم. حتی اگه این کارم بکنن ،ما دوستامونو داریم که میدونن و ما همدیگرو داریم ، من هرگز ترکت نمیکنم بیبی و خیلی عاشقتم."

"شنا دو نفر اماده اید؟ تا پنچ دقیقه دیگه باید برید." یه مرد اومد پیش ما ،سرمونو تکون دادیم و گفتیم اماده‌ایم.

رفتیم رو استیج و اولین اهنگ شروع شد.

وقتی که خوندیم،صدا هامون خیلی عالی با هم مچ بود.و نمیتونستم جلو خودمو بگیرمو تمام مدت به لویی نگاه نکنم.

چیزای قشنگی راجب ما دست فنا بود ،در مورد لری.خیلی خوب بود که میدونستیم اونارو خوشحال میکنیم.اونا و خودمون.

اخرین اهنگ لیتل ثینگز بود.اون عالی ترین اهنگ بود.من اهنگو برا اون و فقط اون نوشتم.

وقتی ضبطش میکردیم تمام لیریکارو زمزمه میکرد.

این اهنگ من برای اون بود.

موقعی که میخوندش،من این احساسو داشتم. این احساسو داشتم که قراره اتفاق بیوفته. و اتفاق افتاد.

لویی.

وسط کورس خوندشو متوقف کرد.نمیدونستم چه اتفاقی داره میوفته ولی بعدش یادم اومد.

قولشو نگه داشت.وقتی راجب کام‌اوت کردن صحبت میکردیم من رویا پردازی میکردم.رویاپردازی میکردم چطوری میخوام کام اوت کنم.

و این کاری بود که اون انجام میداد.میتونستم ترسو تو چشماش ببینم،ولی در همین‌حال هیجان‌زده هم بود.

و میتونستم نگاه گیج پسرا رو ببینم.شروع کرد به راه رفتن.

داشت سمت من میومد، و اون لبخند عالیش رو صورتش بود. عالی بود.

"هری،عاشقتم،دیگه نمیدونم چی بگم.من تو صحبت کردن خوب نیستم."

"لویی، چه کار میکنی؟ اونا میتونن مارو ببینن."

"اهمیتی نمیدم پرنسس، فقط بذار ببوسمت،میتونم؟"

"آ-اره"لبخند زد و بعد منو بوسید.و این بهترین بوسه بو بخاطر اینکه الان مردم میدونن و این واقعی بود.

همه میتونستن ما رو ببینن.الان همه میدونستن.تمام شونده‌ها دیوونه شدن . بعضیا هو میکردن ولی صدای کسایی که ساپورت میکردن بلند تر بود.عاشقشونم ،خیلی عاشقشونم.

"خیلی ممنون از کسایی که مارو حمایت میکنن و این خیلی برای ما معنی داره.ما خیلی دوستتون داریم.امیدوارم بعضی از شما خیلی از ما متنفر نشین.ما فقط خیلی خوشحالیم."اون گفت و به تماشاچیا نگاه میکرد.

بعد از کنسرت و میت اند گریت ،وقتی اومدیم خونه درو بستم و چرخیدم سمتش.

"ممنونم بیبی .نمیدونی چقدر خوش‌شانسم که تو رو دارم،خیلی دوست دارم." و بعدش همو بوسیدیم .با لباش لبام ذوب کرد و دستامون روی بدنای هم‌دیگه میچرخید.

و بعد رفتیم تو اتاقمون و درو بستیم .

**_پایان_ **


End file.
